


Magic and Madness

by EmmaGhost181



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drinking, Drunk Mina Loveberry, Gen, Globgor doesn't Exist, Good Mina Loveberry, Hero Mina Loveberry, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Insanity, Madness, Magic, Marco Diaz doesn't Exist, Mina Loveberry mentors Star Butterfly, Mina isn't Racist, No Starco, no ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaGhost181/pseuds/EmmaGhost181
Summary: In Mewni, magic comes with a price. Yet it is an inherent force in all royalty's blood. Everyone knows that magic will lead  Star Butterfly to madness just like her mother. Star will be forced to marry. Her husband and king will become her caretaker and the ruler of Mewni.But when Star decides to break the horrible cycle by running away, she meets Mina Loveberry, a disgraced warrior whose magical power drove her to insanity and Eclispa Butterfly, the only queen known to have avoided the madness entirely.With help from Mina and Eclipsa, Star tries to learn how to control her magic and avoid the madness that has plagued her family for thousands of years.
Relationships: None
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19





	1. Luna

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! This is my first ever SVTFOE fanfiction and it's going to be a long one. So strap in and get ready for a crazy adventure.

-Moon POV- 

Moon Butterfly sat in the small cell. 

It was dank and damp and smelled of wet stone. She had been here for a very long time, centuries maybe. Or maybe just a few days. What did it matter? Time was dead to her. 

Moon had been taught about the Butterfly family madness when she was a young girl. She thought she had more time before it came for her. But at age forty she supposed she was one of the lucky ones. She had gotten some time with her daughter, after all. 

It was more than what some queens got. 

The madness effected each queen differently. Solaria the Monster Carver was prone to fits of insane rage whereas Dirhennia the Heaped simply sank into a state of depression and her younger sister Cresenta the Eager became manic and power hungry. 

For Moon, her memory was the first thing to go. 

It was subtle at first: forgetting things like where she had laid a key or a scroll but then it became worse. Soon she was unable to remember her own daughter's name. Strawberry? Sassafras? Who knew? Moon certainly didn't. 

Moon was taken by the guards and locked in the cell. It was the same cell they took all the queens to. Well, all but one. 

Eclipsa, Queen of Sanity. 

No one knew how but Queen Eclipsa managed to completely circumvent the madness that fell upon every queen before and after her. It was said that it was because of the darkness of her magic. Someone with a heart as black as hers must have already been insane before she ever touched the Wand. 

Anyway, Moon mused, it didn't really matter now because Eclispa disappeared off the face of Mewni around three hundred years ago. 

Everyone thought she was dead. 

Maybe she was. Maybe she wasn't. It didn't really matter to Moon. 

It wasn't as if she had anything better to do than sit around and wonder about what might have happened to a former queen three hundred years ago. Except...

Except poke at that nearly broken part of her mind that contained memories of her daughter.

Holding her, bathing her, singing to her. 

Her daughter...Sarah...was a marvel. Moon had at least managed to fight off the madness long to have a child and to spend at least some time with her. How old would the girl be now? 

Fourteen. 

The age of the Madness. 

Star! 

The name came to Moon with stunning clarity. Star! That was her daughter's name! It was a nice name, a good name, a strong name. 

Star Butterfly. 

Maybe Star would be luckier than Moon. Maybe she would avoid the Madness altogether. 

Or maybe she would merely descend into it, like Moon and Comet and all the queens before them. 

Who knew? 

Moon certainly didn't.


	2. The Wand Passing Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star Butterfly gets a cryptic warning. And a wand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for all the support on Chapter One! It really helped me want to keep working on this story!

Star Butterfly’s fourteenth birthday was a day she had been dreading for years. She knew that she would come into her power and afterwards it would only be a matter of time before she was forced to marry and produce an heir so that the whole cycle of power and insanity could continue. 

It was generally accepted that madness started after Mewberty and that Mewberty started about two weeks after a princess was given her wand. Mewberty was also the ideal time to produce an heir since...Star didn’t like to think about that. 

On the morning of her fourteenth birthday, Star awoke early. She hadn’t been able to sleep all night, given the anticipation of what was to come. 

She had spent all night staring at the ceiling and wondering how the madness was going to manifest for her. The effects that magic had on someone’s mind were infinitely variable. 

Paranoia, hallucinations, mania, depression, memory loss, and narcissism were all common traits of queens in the past. 

It was miserable, growing up knowing that all that waited for you was a long walk toward Crazytown. 

Nevertheless, Star Butterfly got out of bed, dressed in a long poofy blue dress and golden tiara, and went downstairs for breakfast. It was customary that both of her parents be present all day and that two guards follow her at all times, lest she snap earlier than they thought. 

It wasn’t unheard of for madness to begin right after the princess grabbed the wand, after all. 

Star Butterfly exited her bedroom. Her two guards were already posted outside her door. 

“Princess Star!” One of them said as Star left her room. 

Star summoned her most regal tone. “Yes, Lady Quinndel?” 

“It’s just...we weren’t expecting you so soon.” The guard said. 

“Well, I’m here. Just tell me where you need me to be.” Star said. 

“Well, first you have breakfast with your parents in the dining hall, then a final remembrance of your childhood, and then the Wand Passing Ceremony.” 

Star nodded. “Got it.” 

She walked down the stairs to the dining hall, her guards standing behind her. 

Star finally reached the dining hall and sat down at her seat across from her father. “Good morning, Father.” 

“Ah, Star, dear!” King River said. “Good to see you looking so well on your last day.” 

Last day? Star thought. That’s ominous. 

“I ordered your favorite chocolate chip pancakes!” The king said happily.

Star glanced over at the dining room’s closed doors. “When is Mother going to get here?” 

“In a little while, darling.” The king said. “Eat your pancakes.” 

Suddenly the doors opened and three guards entered the room. They each carried a sword at their belt. Between them was the queen of Mewni. Her long powder blue hair was messy and tangled and she was wearing a dirty purple nightgown with multiple rips at the bottom but underneath she looked happy and healthy. She didn’t look crazy at all until she opened her mouth. 

“Where am I?” She asked. “Who are you?” 

“This is your husband, River.” One of the guards said. “And your daughter, Star.” 

They guided Moon over to her seat and allowed her to sit down. 

“Moon!” River said happily. “How is your...how are things?” 

“Quite well.” Moon said. She picked up her fork and cut through the pancake, stabbing it and bringing it to her mouth. 

They ate quietly for a few minutes. Star barely had any appetite. 

“May I speak with Star alone for a moment?” Moon asked. 

The guards (both Moon’s and Star’s) exchanged looks but River stood up and said, “Let her. It’ll probably be the last conversation Star will ever have.” 

He and the guards left the room. 

“Star, I have something to tell you.” Moon said, speaking quietly and urgently. “You have to find Mina.” 

“Mina Loveberry?” Star asked. 

“She is a warrior. The magic has gotten to her, but you’ll be safer there than you will here.” 

“Mom, if the magic’s gotten to her, I shouldn’t go anywhere near her. Besides, I’ve heard that Mina’s really got it bad.” Star replied gently. 

“No, Star, you don’t understand! I had a vision!” Moon screamed. The guards came bursting back into the room. 

Three of them grabbed Moon. “I’m not crazy!” Moon yelled as they dragged her out of the room. “Find Mina!” 

Star stared as her mother was dragged away from her. She was going to end up like that one day. 

Star poked at her food without much interest. 

Soon it was time for the Childhood Remembrance. Star sat in the dark, stuffy room and waited for it to be over. Everyone was mourning but she wasn’t even crazy yet. 

After the Remembrance, Star was escorted to the throne room by her guards to be given the wand that would spell the end of everything. 

She sat there with silent anticipation, waiting as the wand was taken out of its case and brought to her. It still held the shape of its last user, her mother. 

An attendant presented the wand to Star. 

Star took it with trembling fingers. She touched it, poked at it somewhat tentatively and finally took a deep breath and grabbed it. 

It transformed. It became almost childish. The shape of a wand was often said to be an indicator of later madness and if that was true, Star would end up a childish crazy, screaming, crying and throwing fits. There had been others to take this road. 

Star Butterfly could already feel the madness in her body, delving into every facet of her mind. Her head felt as through it were splitting in two. Suddenly she heard her mother’s screams in her head: “Find Mina!” 

Find Mina, fina Mina, find Mina, find Mina. Why Mina? Why was she so important? 

Who knew? Star certainly didn’t.


	3. Mina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star meets Mina Loveberry and almost gets eaten by a bear.

Mina Loveberry stirred from sleep.

She was awoken by the persistent and annoying sound of tapping on the door of her makeshift shelter. A shack if you really wanted to be polite; an outhouse with a bed if not. 

Mina sat up, tossed the small tattered blanket off of her and walked to the door. A girl stood there. She wore a long poofy blue dress and carried a magic wand. 

“If you’re here about the dead guy about a mile back, he attacked me first.” Mina said. 

“Are you Mina Loveberry? My mom told me to come see you. I’m Star Butterfly, princess of Mewni and heir to the throne. You see, first my mom said she had a vision about you, then I heard your name in my head after I grabbed the wand!” She held up the wand, as if Mina was confused about what wand it might be. 

“Listen, kid, plenty of people hear my name in their head. Usually in relation to magic berries, but still.” Mina went inside her shack. Star followed her in. 

“But I think I know a way to end my family’s curse of madness!” Star said. 

“Kid, if you’re hearing voices in your head telling you to find me, I’m pretty sure the curse of madness doesn’t end with you.” Mina picked up a bottle half full of Magic Jack’s Brainkiller Liquor and took a slug. 

“Are you drunk?” Star asked. 

“Short answer: yes. Long answer: don’t judge me, I’ve had a hard life.” Mina said. 

“Well, maybe I can help you.” Star said. 

“Help me with what? I’m doing great!” She said and burped. 

“Well, I could help you regain your sanity.” Star said. 

“I never lost it, kid. My mind’s like a steel trap.” She tapped the side of her skull then bent down and grabbed a caterpillar off the dirt floor. 

“Ooh, protein!” Mina popped it into her mouth.

“I could at least give you some real food!” Star said. “And maybe if we can figure out how to stop the madness you can become a warrior again.” 

Mina stared at her for a few seconds then pushed her out the door. “Goodbye, kid! Hope you find someone else to help you! Smell ya later!” 

“Wait!” Star said. “Please!” 

“Please has no meaning to me, kid. Go home and lose your marbles like your mom and your grandma and all the rest of your family.” Mina turned around. “I have no desire to play babysitter to some nutjob.” 

Mina walked back into her house, but from outside she could hear footsteps, followed by someone yelling. 

Mina took another slug from her bottle of Magic Jack’s. Stupid kid. Who would even want her as a mentor? Some crazy who lived in the woods and ate caterpillars? Mewni’s sake, the kid must have been desperate. 

And then Mina heard screaming. She stood up and rushed outside. There was the kid, and a giant mint green bear with six heads towering over her. 

Mina could hear the kid use a spell. “NARWHAL BLAST!” 

A stream of narwhals burst from the wand and hit the bear. The bear was dazed but still seemed intent on having princess for breakfast. Or was it dinner? Or lunch? Mina had long lost track of time. 

Either way, Mina transformed into her ultimate power form and flew towards the bear at full speed, all her weight behind a punch aimed for the bear’s stomach. The bear was bowled over and knocked out, falling back onto the ground. 

“Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?” Mina asked Star, hating how parental she sounded. “You could have been seriously hurt!” 

“You saved me.” Star seemed stunned. “You saved my life.” 

“Just because I don’t want to mentor you doesn’t mean I want you dead, kid.” Mina turned around and was about to head back into her shack when she heard Star speak behind her. 

“Mina,” Star said. “I want you to...mentor me. Teach me. You’re so powerful and I know that you could help me.” 

“Well, kid, you do seem to need a lot of help.” Mina paused and considered for a moment. 

She thought of her life before magic. Days as a peasant, empty, boring and predictable but also calm and kind. If she could have prevented this life, gone on to live a peaceful life as a peasant woman, maybe with a spouse or kids, she would have. She would have given anything to save herself from insanity. And now she was given the chance to help someone else do just that and she turned them away? 

“Okay, I’ll do it.” Mina said. “On the condition that you give me food that you make with your wand and upgrade my shack into a better one AND give me free booze.” 

“Okay!” Star said. 

“Now what’s your plan to stop the madness?” Mina asked. 

“We have to find Eclipsa.” Star said.


	4. Tyche Wax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star and Mina travel to a city to try and find information on Eclipsa.

“Eclipsa?” Star watched as Mina laughed and slapped her thigh. “That’s a good one!” 

“What? You don’t think it would work?” Star asked. 

“I know it wouldn’t work, mostly because necromancy is a branch of magic that even I’ve managed to stay away from and I don’t know of any sorcerers in Mewni who would be willing to bring back the so-called ‘queen of sanity’.” 

“Eclipsa isn’t dead!” Star said. 

“Kid, Eclipsa may have managed to escape the madness but she’s not immortal. She’s nothing more than a pile of bones by now.” Mina waved her hand dismissively.

“But in her chapter of the Magic Book of Spells, it says that Eclipsa has a special spell. I don’t remember how it went, but it could be used for immortality!” Star said. 

“The Magic Book of Spells? Interesting. It’s mostly a load of hooey but if Eclipsa wrote a chapter…” Mina seemed to be puzzling something over. “The Queen of Sanity was the only member of your family to escape the madness. Her magic was dark and strange and powerful. Powerful enough that I wouldn’t discount immortality.” 

“So you’re going to help me find her?” Star asked. 

“Yup, but first I’m going to train you how to use that thing.” Mina said, pointing at Star’s wand. 

“I know how to use it!” Star protested. She waved a hand for emphasis and a blast of light shot from the wand and up into the sky, hitting a bird and knocking it out of the sky. 

“Sure you do.” Mina said sarcastically. “Let’s start with the basics.” 

She grabbed Star’s arm and aimed it at a tree. “Blast that tree.” Mina said. 

“Okay. SPARKLING TSUNAMI!” A wave of water erupted from the wand’s star shaped crystal and hit the tree. 

“Good job. You’re pretty powerful.” Mina said. 

Star smiled. 

“That’s not a good thing. The madness will come to you faster then.” Mina said. “Now I’m assuming you haven’t gone through Mewberty yet, right?” 

Star shook her head. 

“And you’re fourteen?” 

“Yeah,” Star said. 

“And your birthday was yesterday?” Mina asked. 

“Yes.” Star said. 

“So you’ll go through Mewberty in about two weeks, correct?” 

“What does Mewberty have to do with anything?” Star asked. 

“Mewberty is the first time that the madness takes over. And it’s generally agreed upon that it starts two weeks after you’re given your wand. So we have two weeks to train and find Eclipsa. That’s not a lot of time. I’ll have to accelerate your training a bit.” 

“How many other people have you trained?” Star asked. 

“None. I’m making this up as I go and trying to sound like I know what I’m doing.” Mina said. “Is it working?” 

“Kind of.” Star admitted. 

“Great!” Mina said. “First things first, you’re gonna wanna ditch the princess dress. It’s impractical.”

“Okay. Do you have any clothes I could wear?” Star asked. 

Mina laughed. “You came here to learn magic! Use a transformation spell!” 

“Um, okay.” Star said. “RADICAL RAINBOW REDESIGN!” 

Light and color surrounded Star and she came out wearing a short light blue dress with ice blue leggings and tall navy blue boots. Her crown was gone, replaced with a devil horn headband. 

“Pretty good.” Mina said. “At least you don’t scream ‘princess’ anymore. Looking like you know magic is a good way to get killed out here.” 

“Why would they kill me for looking like I know magic?” Star asked. 

“Because even though only a few of the people with magic have become violent, a few is enough to make Mewmans paranoid about everyone. If you look like you know magic, they’ll turn on you in an instant.” Mina said. “It’s a lesson I learned the hard way.” 

“Is that why you live in the woods?” Star asked. “To avoid people?” 

“I live in the woods for privacy. No people bothering me, no signs of civilization for miles around, just me and my shack. Oh, and Baby!” She pulled out a rock with a face drawn on it. “So yeah, basically to avoid people.” 

“Okay. How long will my training take?” Star asked. 

“It could take years, months, days even!” Mina said intensely. 

“Okay, but you said I need to be better in two weeks.” 

“I know!” Mina said. “This might be the craziest idea I’ve ever had! Mentoring a princess, finding an ancient queen! It’s insanity!” 

“Good thing you’re insane then!” Star said cheerfully. 

“Don’t remind me, kid.” Mina said. 

“So how do we get to Eclipsa?” Star asked. 

“Well, there’s no way she would be dumb enough to hide herself on Mewni so she’s probably in another dimension.” Mina pulled out a pair of mint green scissors. 

“Wait, you have dimensional scissors?” Star asked. 

“Of course. What did you think we were gonna use to get there, an ice cream truck?” Mina asked. 

“But aren’t dimensional scissors like super hard to come by?” Star asked. “Like you have to spend thirty years hunting them down for Heckapoo or something?” 

“Only if you do it the legal way and, as you’re about to find out, I never do anything the legal way.” Mina looked from side to side before opening a portal. 

***

Star stepped through the portal and found herself in a dazzling city. It was brilliant and stunning. Bright neon lights shining down from every building and unfamiliar vehicles rushing past as humanoid cats manned stalls selling all matter of exciting and unfamiliar wares. 

To someone who spent almost her entire life inside a castle, the city seemed fast paced and manic. 

“Welcome to Neo City, kid.” Mina said. 

“It’s beautiful!” Star was practically jumping up and down with glee. 

“Calm down, would ya? I’m trying not to get spotted by the fuzz.” Mina said, putting her hands on Star’s shoulders. 

“You mean the police are after you?” Star asked. “What did you do?” 

“Magic and booze don’t mix, kid.” Mina said and left it at that. She headed into an alley off the street and motioned for Star to follow her. 

“So why are we here?” Star asked. 

“Two reasons: info and it’s got the best fried fish you’ll ever taste.” Mina said. “These cats really know how to cook.” 

She pulled out a small compact mirror and spoke into it. “Call Blue.” 

“Calling Blue…” The mirror said and the face of a blue cat with an eyepatch appeared on the screen. 

“Hey, Mina. Long time no see.” The cat’s voice was low and smooth. 

“Hey, Blue,” Mina said. “I need some info on a queen of Mewni.” 

“Mewni? Isn’t that your stomping grounds?” Blue asked. 

“Yeah, but we both know I’m too nuts to know much.” Mina said and laughed. 

Blue laughed too, a relaxed sound. “Of course, of course. I’ll send Ed to come pick you up.” 

“Thanks, Blue.” Mina said. She closed the compact. 

“Who’s that guy?” Star asked. 

“Business partner of Tyche Wax.” Mina said, looking around. “Very important guy.” 

“Who’s Tyche Wax?” Star asked. 

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Mina said. A small black vehicle pulled up in front of the alley they were hiding in. 

Star noticed that it looked a bit like a mouse: it even had a tail and whiskers. 

Mina and Star got into the vehicle, which was being driven by a pale purple cat and sat down on the plush black seats. The vehicle sped out of the alley and down the road. 

Star stared out the window, as the city lights sped past. 

They finally stopped. The purple cat got out and opened the door for them. Mina and Star exited the vehicle and Star stared in wonder up at the shining glass skyscraper. She had never seen anything like it. It seemed to glow and glitter as it reflected the city lights. Two muscular black cats stood on either side of the skyscraper doors. 

They allowed the purple cat to pass through but stopped Mina and Star, crossing their spears to block their entrance. 

“Names?” One of the cats growled. 

“Mina Loveberry and Star Butterfly.” Mina said. 

“ID?” The cat asked. 

“Don’t have any,” Mina said. “Call Tyche.” 

“Tyche Wax would never waste time with the likes of you.” 

“Oh, yes I would.” A young woman stepped through the door. She wasn’t a cat, in fact she looked similar to a Mewman. She had dark brown hair cut short and was wearing a black flapper dress with a long fringe and black Mary Janes with a short heel. 

“Tyche!” Mina said happily. 

“Mina Loveberry.” Tyche said, her voice low and smooth. She was holding a martini glass and took a sip as she took in Mina and Star. “And who is this?” 

“This is my apprentice, Star Butterfly.” Mina said. 

“A pleasure to meet you.” Star curtised. 

Tyche laughed. 

“She’s a royal.” Mina explained. 

“Really? I couldn’t tell.” Tyche said with a smile. “Anyway, you should both come inside.” 

She moved away from the door to allow Star and Mina to pass through. 

Star was as stunned by the inside of the building as she had been by the outside. The lobby had golden floors, snow white walls and a staircase on either side of a silver reception desk, behind which a orange cat with slitted golden eyes was seated. 

“Amber, we’re going to my office. Send up a martini for Mina and a...ah...glass of apple juice for the child.” Tyche said to the orange cat, who stood and walked off to fetch the drinks. 

Tyche led Star and Mina into an elevator. They rode up to the top floor in silence. Finally, the doors slid open and they stepped out onto a glossy white floor. There was a pair of glass double doors. Tyche pressed a button and they slid open.

Star looked around at the office. There was a white leather couch, a modern glass topped desk with a silver laptop on it and a sleek white chair behind it. A printer stood on a table to the left of the desk. The entire back wall was a window that looked out over the city. Tyche sat down behind the desk and motioned for Star and Mina to take a seat on the couch. 

“So, Mina, you need info on Eclipsa Butterfly, Queen of Sanity.” Tyche said. 

“That’s right.” Mina said. 

“Well, you’re in luck. I happen to have a whole folder full of information on that exact subject.” Tyche opened her laptop and hit a few keys. 

A few seconds later, the printer began to make odd noises and shot out a sheet of paper. 

“This might take a while.” Tyche said. “Let’s drink.” 

It was as if the orange cat had somehow known that Tyche was going to say that, because the doors swung open and she entered bearing a tray containing two martinis and one glass of apple juice. 

Star took the apple juice and took a sip of it. It was cold and flavorful. 

“So, Mina, why the sudden interest in the Queen of Sanity?” Tyche asked between sips. 

“This little weirdo thinks she’s still alive.” Mina gestured at Star. 

“My, my.” Tyche turned her gaze toward Star. “A princess of Mewni, and an uncorrupted one at that. You’re going to be strong. I can already tell. I’ve been told I have an eye for these things.” 

“Thank you?” Star said confusedly. 

“What makes you think Eclipsa is alive, little sunbeam?” 

“I...read it in the Magic Book of Spells.” Star stammered. Something about this woman made her nervous. 

“Oh, yes, the Magic Book of Spells: chronicling the Butterfly’s family descent into madness since Skywynne. What a shame. I’m surprised Eclipsa even bothered to write a chapter.” 

“Well, she did,” Star said. “And it said that she had a spell of immortality.” 

“A spell of immortality. Oh, my.” Tyche said. She smiled. It was the smile of a fox, all teeth and cunning. 

“We don’t even know if it’s true.” Mina said. 

“This little sweetheart seems to think it is.” Tyche said. 

“That little “sweetheart” is my apprentice, Tyche, and my responsibility.” Mina’s tone was firm. 

“I never said she wasn’t. But how long is that going last?” Tyche smiled mysteriously. 

“It’ll last longer than you think it will.” Mina said coldly. 

Finally the noise of the printer quieted and Tyche stood, walking over to the printer and gathering the papers together. She snapped her fingers and the orange cat from before came into the office again, holding a manila folder. Tyche placed the papers inside the folder and handed them to Mina. 

“Pay up.” She said primly. 

Mina dug into her pocket and pulled out five gold coins. “Good anywhere.” She said as she handed them to Tyche. 

Tyche took the coins, counted them and handed them to the orange cat, who left the room. 

Mina began to flip through the folder. “Let’s see: birth certificate, arrest warrant, arrest warrant, arrest warrant, report of interdimensional crimes, arrest warrant…” 

“Wow, was Eclipsa really that bad?” Star asked. 

“Kid, Eclipsa Butterfly is one of the most wanted criminals across all of time and space. She’s not exactly your average grandma.” Mina said. 

“I didn’t know she was that bad. I thought everyone hated her because she was able to escape the madness. I didn’t know she was a villain.” 

“Some people think I’m a villain. Just because someone thinks you’re evil doesn’t mean you are.” Mina said. She turned to leave but Tyche grabbed her by the shoulder. 

“Not so fast.” Tyche said. “I demand real gold, Mina, not this cheap pyrite that wouldn’t fool a Casmessian bumbler.” 

“Uh, what’s going on?” Star asked. 

“Your so-called mentor tried to pull one over on me, sweetie pie.” Tyche said, though her gaze was focused on Mina, not Star. “And now I’m about to get very angry.” 

In the blink of an eye, Tyche was Mewman no longer, instead she towered over Star and Mina, transformed into a hulking red-eyed creature that appeared to be made entirely of black smoke. 

Mina transformed too, growing in size and becoming muscular, her eyes wild and white, her clothing ripped. 

Mina attempted to tackle the smoky mass but Tyche merely wrapped herself around Mina’s waist and began to pull her towards the large window. 

Mina was punching and kicking but it had no effect. The two of them knocked over the desk, sending the laptop crashing to the floor. Star pulled out her wand and pointed it at the smoky mass formerly known as Tyche Wax. 

“Um...MYSTIC VACUUM SUCK!” She shouted. The smoke was suddenly being sucked towards the wand. Mina fell to the floor, panting, and returned to her normal form. 

Tyche’s screams could be heard as the smoke disappeared. 

“Good job, kid.” Mina slapped Star on the back. “Geez, I didn’t know Tyche was gonna go crazy like that.” 

“Is she dead?” Star asked worriedly. “Did I just kill her?” 

“Of course not. Say: “I release thee” and wave the wand.” Mina said. 

“I release thee.” Star said and waved her wand. 

A small version of Tyche’s human form fell out of the wand. 

“Okay, listen up.” Mina said. “My apprentice is powerful, but she’s also a good person. So you’re not gonna pull anymore funny business and we’re gonna let you go.” 

“But you’re the one who paid me with fake gold!” Tyche said. 

“Yes, but you tried to kill me.” Mina said sternly. “Which trumps false payment. Goodbye, Tyche." 

Mina and Star left the office and headed out of the building. 

*** 

Later, the two of them were seated in a restaurant, pouring over the folder. 

“Looks like Eclipsa’s first arrest was on...Darius 51.” Mina said. “We’ll head there tomorrow. We can spend the night here. We can try to track down Eclipsa in the morning.” 

Star wasn’t listening. She was staring out at the well lit city and wondering about all the cats who lived there. Each of them had their own life, their own problems. Maybe they had someone they loved. 

*** 

Far beyond the lights of the bright city, beyond the castle of Mewni and Mina’s small forest shack, a pair of eyes were watching Star and Mina. These eyes were cold and dead and cruel. The eyes of a killer. The eyes of a lizard. 

“Star Butterfly,” He said in a cold, measured voice. “You won’t last long.”


	5. Darius 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star and Mina travel to a desert dimension but a mysterious group of interdimensional law enforcers are hot on their tail.

Star awoke the next morning in a hotel bed. Mina was already awake and standing next to the bed, impatiently tapping her fingers on her elbow. 

“You sleep like the dead.” Mina said. 

“Mmm, sorry,” Star mumbled into her pillow. 

“Up and at em, kid. We have stuff to do.” Mina pulled Star’s blankets off the bed. 

Star curled up into a ball and ignored her. “But I’m exhausted.” 

“I’ve been exhausted for the past ten years.” Mina said. “Get used to it.” 

Star finally sat up and focused on Mina. The warrior was staring at her from behind a light brown hooded cloak. She was also wearing tall black boots and dark green leggings. 

“Why are you dressed like that?” Star asked. 

“It’s a disguise. Plenty of people want my head and even more will want it once we find Eclipsa.” Mina said. “You’ll need a disguise too.” 

Star crawled out of bed. “Did you bring me one?” She asked. 

“No. This is the perfect chance for you to practice transformation magic.” Mina said. 

Star sighed and grabbed her wand. “Wouldn’t it have been easier for you to just grab me a disguise?” 

“I went back to Mewni in the night to grab this outfit. I already had it on hand in my shack.” 

“Okay, fine.” Star said. She lifted the wand over her head and said, “DESERT FLOWER TRANSFORMATION!” 

In seconds, she was wearing a brown cloak similar to Mina’s along with brown boots and light blue leggings. 

“Great. Let’s get going.” Mina said. She opened a portal using her dimensional scissors. 

Star followed Mina through the portal. 

*** 

The place they’d arrived was a desert village. There were no buildings, only caves and structures carved directly into the sides of high cliffs. There was a ladder leading up to a cliffside. 

A sign next to the ladder proclaimed “Healings and Wisdom Dispensed Freely.” 

“Wise Woman Inda lives up there.” Mina said. “She’s mostly a crackpot fool but she knows this desert like the back of her hand.” 

Mina climbed the ladder first, then Star followed. 

There was a doorway carved into the cliffside. Mina entered and Star followed behind her. 

“Inda? Inda?” Mina called. “Inda, are you here?” 

While Mina called for the wise woman, Star looked around at the room. It was burning hot and very dusty. There was a worktable with a few bottles of herbs and liquid sitting on it. There was a bed pushed into a corner and a chiminea blazing next to it, as if the room wasn’t already hot enough. 

Mina returned with someone following her. Star was a bit taken aback by Inda’s age; she thought that the desert’s wise woman would be much older. 

Inda looked to be only around sixteen, just two years older than Star herself. She had long black hair which she wore in a single braid and was wearing a loose red dress that came down to her knees. Her skin was light brown. She was currently looking at Star with a smirk. 

“So this is your apprentice, Mina?” Inda asked. She stepped closer to Star. 

“Yes, Inda, this is my apprentice, Star Butterfly.” Mina said. “We were hoping you could give us some more information about the whereabouts of Eclipsa Butterfly.” 

“Eclipsa Butterfly?” Inda asked. 

“Former queen of Mewni? Also known as the Queen of Sanity?” Mina asked. 

“Oh no, I know who she is. It’s just...are you sure you want to know about her?” 

“What do you think we’d come here for if we didn’t?” Mina asked impatiently. 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Inda said with a shrug. 

Inda walked over to her work table and picked up two vials of herbs and a small bottle of orange liquid. She then poured these into the fire in her chiminea. 

Pale purple smoke billowed up from the flames and arranged itself into the shape of a face. 

“Hello, Inda.” The face said. Its voice was male and dull, almost annoyed sounding. 

“Ah, yes, Barnaby. How good it is to see you again.” Inda said.   
“Wish I could say the same.” Barnaby said. 

“Listen, Barnaby, I need some information on Eclipsa Butterfly.” Inda said. 

“Eclipsa Butterfly. Dimension of origin: Mewni. Occupation: former monarch of Mewni. Crimes: inappropriate use of magic.” Barnaby said. 

“Location, Barnaby, I need her location. Where is she?” Inda asked. 

“Not here, that’s for sure.” Barnaby said. “Anyway, Inda, it’d be best not to mess with her. She’s dangerous.” 

“I know that. I’m not the one screwing around with it anyway. It’s Mina.” Inda said. 

“Ah, Mina, always so good to see you ruining my ex-girlfriend’s life, but I don’t need any help.” 

“Ex-girlfriend?” Star asked. 

“Why is there a child here?” Barnaby asked. 

“She’s my apprentice,” Mina said. 

“Isn’t that the princess of Mewni?” Barnaby asked. 

“Yes, what of it?” Mina asked somewhat testily. 

“Well, you just kidnapped a princess. I’m assuming the people will be wanting her back.” Barnaby said. 

“I didn’t kidnap her. She came to me for help!” Mina said indignantly. 

“Either way, the Patrol will be after your ass soon enough.” Barnaby said. 

“The Patrol has more important things to do.” Mina said dismissively. 

“What’s the Patrol?” Star asked but her question went unheard by Mina and Barnaby. 

“More important things than tracking down a kidnapped princess and an interdimensional fugitive?” Barnaby asked. 

“The Patrol keeps everything in the universe in balance!” Mina argued. 

“Everyone, calm down.” Inda said. 

Everyone fell silent.

Suddenly, a large humanoid reptile burst into the room. “Interdimensional Patrol! Mina Loveberry, Star Butterfly! You’re under arrest!” 

“I mean...would now be a bad time to say I told you so?” Barnaby asked.


End file.
